


It's Cleaning (but not Cleaning)

by ceruleanhail



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanhail/pseuds/ceruleanhail
Summary: That wasn’t what Tsukasa had in mind when he told Kiyoomi that they would wash each other.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Iizuna Tsukasa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	It's Cleaning (but not Cleaning)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by twt user bentomi7, who wants to think of Iizuna and Sakusa cleaning each other, which made me think about it and... this was born.
> 
> Dedicating my first Haikyuu fanfic entry to this rarepair. IizuSaku nation, I present you this crude meal.
> 
> Apologize for any errors made, this was finished at 3AM+. May revise in future.

That wasn’t what Tsukasa had in mind when he told Kiyoomi that they would wash each other.

They were both professional volleyball players of different teams, this was one of the rare times where their schedules matched. So Tsukasa thought it would be fun, relaxing even, to share a bath. A chance to spent time together after.

He didn’t expect to be pressed to the wall, legs splayed. Kiyoomi’s finger prodding inside him.

“K-Kiyoomi…” Tsukasa whimpered, barely able to articulate words as Kiyoomi pressed kisses along his spine, right after scrubbing his back with a sponge. Each kiss sent tingles and heat through his spine, that’s _unfair_ , Kiyoomi knew that he was highly sensitive.

“Iizuna-san, hold still, you’re not clean yet.” Kiyoomi said as he sponged between his thighs, casually brushing through his butt-cheeks. Oo that _nerve_! 

“D-don’t you _Iizuna-san_ m-Mmm!” Those word were swallowed as Kiyoomi met his lips with an open mouth kiss. Kiyoomi’s finger withdrew from him, and Tsukasa was embarrassed that he missed it already.

“Could you bend, Iizuna-san?”

“What?”

“We have to ensure every part of your body is clean, including your anus,” The sparkle in Kiyoomi’s eyes, he recognized it well; there was no stopping his lover, for when Kiyoomi decided on something, he never left things half-finished. Calling him “Iizuna-san” meant he was in 'serious business' mode.

“Ugh, you’re _terrible_.” Tsukasa groaned, and yet he obliged the younger man, crossing his arms onto the sink for support and bent his waist. The long mirror in front of the sink displayed a generous view of himself and his lover. Tsukasa was self-conscious at how he currently look: hair frazzled, face and neck flushed, and body arched lewdly as Kiyoomi merely grazed his hand at the long of his back. _Pathetic._ To be putty in just a few simple touches.

“Tsukasa,” Kiyoomi’s voice was soft. “There is nothing embarrassing about being sensitive.”

Just like how he was adept in reading the younger man, it seemed that Kiyoomi had learn to read him too.

Tsukasa sighed. “You must think me weak or easy, for reducing into… like this, just after… You know.” 

“On the contrary, Tsukasa, it makes me happy that I am able to pleasure you,” Kiyoomi said, a rare smile on his lips. He elicited a yelp from Tsukasa by tweaking one of his nipples. “Your reaction pleases me.” 

“Since when have you become such a- _uhnn_!” The rest of Tsukasa’s words turned into moans when Kiyoomi gripped and pumped his hard-on.

“Leaking already,” Kiyoomi brushed a thumb on his weeping cock. “You’re so good for me.”

Tsukasa’s reply was a breathless moan, ah, he hated it when he lacked control. How must he looked at the moment, wrecked and panting? And yet, Kiyoomi’s touch sent both cold and heat circulating inside his body… Kiyoomi’s voice led him deeper into the catacombs of his mind… 

So lost in the sensations, the sudden wet pressure on his entrance made him jerk; trust Kiyoomi to get straight into business! He hid his face into his crossed arms. His breathing hitched, became erratic as Kiyoomi’s tongue flicked and pressed at his entrance. Then, he felt it, Kiyoomi’s tongue delving deeper- 

Iizuna moaned, wanting more. Deeper. Sakusa Kiyoomi. He want. Want. Want.

He only registered Kiyoomi’s firm hands around him when he attempted to roll his hips against Kiyoomi’s mouth. He couldn’t control it- (he want) the sensations that washed over him, (he want) the pressure that was building inside him, (want want want) the heat that was coiling tightly inside him. He shuddered, tensed, ready to-

Kiyoomi’s hand squeezed at the base of his cock tightly, almost painfully. “Not yet, Tsukasa, you’re not thoroughly clean yet.”

“Kiyoomi… Please…” Tsukasa whimpered.

“Shhh… Trust me, Tsukasa, I will finish this,” Kiyoomi said, and licked one long swipe along his entrance before penetrating him deeper with his tongue. Licking as deep as he could, sucking until Tsukasa’s legs trembled, until Tsukasa could only gasp and shook.

Trapped in a hurricane of pain and pleasure, Tsukasa was barely conscious of his surrounding. He barely registered the released pressure on his cock later, barely registered Kiyoomi’s encouraging words and strokes. All he felt was a growing heat that reached its peak, transforming into a shattering climax. He could feel himself spilling uncontrollably with a cry, his body spasming. His vision whited out as his legs gave out. 

Tsukasa was woken up by the call of his name. He realized he was held ever so tenderly in Kiyoomi’s embrace.

“Tsukasa,” Kiyoomi said, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Tsukasa, you’re dirty _again_.”


End file.
